I'd Break Her Face, But I Don't Wanna Break A Nail
by Peace.LoveLoveLove.M.T.G
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Miley and Nick are dating, they are perfectly happy, then, here comes Selena. Niley/Biley/Nemi I OWN NOTHING!
1. Lady & the Tramp

"Nick?" Miley called out for her boyfriend in a silent park. "Nick, come on I know you're somewhere." Miley continued calling his name till she gave up. She laid down on the grass, gazing at the stars. 5 minutes later, Miley felt something get put in her hand. It was two roses. A fake pink one and a real yellow one. "Well what's this?" Miley said smelling the yellow rose. "Just something beautiful for my beautiful" Nick said sitting down next to Miley "sorry I was late." "It's no big deal." Miley said "But what's with the one fake, one real rose thing?" Nick laughed. "I was on MySpace, and I saw this chain letter thing" Nick started "it was like 'He gave her a dozen roses, 11 were real one was fake. He promised he'd love her till the last one died' or whatever it said. I just thought I'd do that for my Miley." Miley hugged Nick. "I love you too." She whispered in his ear. "Well" Nick said lying down on the grass "what should we do?" "Well" Miley said laying her head on Nick's chest "we can star gaze!" Nick laughed. "Its 7:45 you have to be home by 10:00" He started "so what, that's about 2 hours or so, and we are gonna look at stars the whole time?"

"You got that right mister!"

"Are you serious Miley?"

"Yep, is there something wrong with it?"

"No, it's perfect, because I'm with you."

"I always fall for the corny ones don't I?"

"Right you are, right you are."

"Ok, now I want spaghetti, off to Romeo's Pasta Hut, PRONTO!"

"Whatever you say Miles."

Miley and Nick got up and walked a block and a half to Romeo's Pasta Hut, hand in hand the whole time, and for once not being swarmed by paparazzi, just 4 guys, not like the usual 100. "This is nice. Being left alone a tiny bit." Miley whispered. "You got that right." Nick said. The two finally arrived at Romeo's. Romeo's was a place where you just sat down wherever you wanted. Very laid back restaurant. Miley and Nick sat at the table closest to the kitchen. "Did I ever tell you I am in love with your hair?" Miley asked playing with her hair. "Yes, about a billion times." Nick laughed. Finally a waitress came over. "Hi there," the young waitress said "my name is Trina and I'll be your waitress today. What can I get you t… Oh my gosh, you two are Miley Cyrus & Nick Jonas! Oh my gosh! Are you two really dating?" Miley didn't want to say anything so she just buried her face into her menu waiting for Nick to answer her, figuring he would. "Yes, we are and I am glad." Nick said. Miley was relived. "Great! I read all the magazines and they all say you two are dating; now I really know! Anyways, what can I get you guys?" The waitress said pulling out her notepad. "I'll have a smoothie and a plate of spaghetti and meat balls please." Miley said. "Well I hope you know that it's a huge plate." The waitress said. "Well we can share, right Miles?" Nick asked. "Of course Nick." Miley said. "Ok then, and what would you like to drink Nick?" The waitress asked getting a new pen from her apron. "I'll have water." Nick said. "Ok, everything should be out shortly." The waitress said taking the menus and walking away from the table. "Nick." Miley said putting her head on her boyfriends shoulder. "Do you think we are meant for each other?" Nick kissed Miley's forehead. "We are meant to be like peanut butter and jelly. Perfect match." Nick said. Miley laughed. "You are so corny Nicky." The waitress then brought the drinks to the table. Miley started slurping up her chocolate and vanilla smoothie. "Whoa" Nick said watching the speed of Miley drinking her drink so fast "better slow down babe, you'll get a brain freeze." "Fine!" Miley said laughing. "And don't laugh so hard it will come out of your nose!" Nick laughed. "Who are you?" Miley asked. "Some smoothie specialist?" Nick laughed. "No, but I can guarantee you I am the luckiest guy on this whole earth." Said Nick. "Gosh," Miley started "I can remember the first time we met. I hope you know I had the biggest crush on you!" Nick laughed. "Believe it or not, I've loved Hannah Montana since the beginning, I thought you were so hot, and I still do!" Nick said. Miley smiled. "The first time I saw you I thought you were gorgeous!" Miley said playing with Nick's hair. The waitress brought the food to the table. The plate was giant! "It's ok if you guys don't finish it, it's pretty big." The waitress said placing the plate on the table and walking away. Miley and Nick started eating the pasta. Miley and Nick went for the same piece but didn't know. They both started eating one side each. Their lips finally met. Miley laughed. "I guess we are Lady and Tramp now, right?" Miley said wiping her mouth. "Well," Nick started "I'll be your tramp if you be my Lady." Miley smiled. "That's perfect." Miley said kissing Nick's cheek.


	2. Love, Hate and Nail Polish?

Miley's POV

Last night was awesome I mean seriously, it was great! I couldn't wait till today to see what else was in store. I put on a magenta Juicy Couture sweat suit with a white tank underneath. "MILEY" Noah said running in my room. "What Noie?" I asked plopping on the bed. "Hi." She said waving. "Great! We have another drama queen in the house!" I said smiling "Well I better get going. I have a busy day today, just in the neighborhood!" Noah got that look in her eye like "I'm gonna tease you now." "OOH! ARE YOU GOING TO SEE YOUR BOYFRIEND, NICKY?" Noah teased. "Noah Lindsey Cyrus, YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!" I said getting up to chase her. "MOM, MILEY'S THREATENING TO HURT ME!" Noah screamed. "Miley Ray…" Mom yelled back. "I AM NOT MOM! I'M GOING OUT SEE YA!" I screamed running out the back door in my room.

--

Normal POV

Nick woke up and went to the park again. He went and sat on the swing bored. "I should call Miley" Nick thought to himself. Before he could even get his phone out a voice came out of nowhere. "Hey Nick! Long time no see!" It was Selena Gomez. "Hey Selena…" Nick said. Nick wasn't that fond of Selena. They started talking for an hour or so. "Oh my gosh, you are Nick Jonas! Can I have your autograph?" A girl said running up to Nick. "Sure." Nick said signing a napkin. "There you go." The girl was so happy. "Thank you!" The girl said running off. Nick turned his head back to Selena, only for her to kiss him. Right during that kiss, Miley walked over. "So great to know my boyfriend really is a tramp!" Miley said running off. Miley was so upset, she decided to go to her best friend, Mandy, for answers. Miley got to Mandy's house. Miley knocked on the door and Garret answered. "Hello?" Garret said answering the door. "MOVE GARRET!" Miley said pushing him to the side to get in the door. "Somebody's being a little DRAMA QUEEN!" Garret yelled as Miley ran up the stairs. "SHUT UP!" Miley screamed. "Ok, why is everyone screaming?" Mandy said opening her door. "Nick Jonas and your GAY BROTHER." Miley said walking into Mandy's room. "Ok Shmiley, CHILL. Tell Shmandy everything that happened." Mandy said. "Ok," Miley said sitting in a big orange bean bag chair. "I went to the park to see if Nick was there because Joe said he went there and when I got there, he was smackin' on Selena!" Mandy's jaw dropped. "No freakin' way!" Mandy screamed. "I know!" Miley said, tears running down her face. "I'll shave his hair off and torture him!" Mandy said trying to get Miley to laugh. "No!!" Miley yelled. "Don't hurt him, I mean I love him, but he just broke my heart." Mandy sighed. "Fine!"

--

"What was that for Selena?!" Nick asked disgusted. "You're just so hot, and I couldn't help it!" Selena said. "That's wrong, I'm dating Miley and now she probably thinks I hate her, cheated on her and hurt her deliberately!" Nick said. He was upset as you could tell. "Sorry Nick, but now that you two aren't together, we can get together!" Selena suggested. "You know what?" Nick said. "Get together with Demi. You two are good together." Nick walked away trying to figure out what he was going to do for Miley to apologize.

--

"Miley, don't worry! Seriously, break up with his corn hole of a self." Mandy said. "No! And lay off the Chris Crocker for a while Shmand…" Miley said. "Let's go to the nail salon down the street." Mandy suggested. "Ok." Miley said smiling. Mandy and Miley got in to Mandy's car and drove to "Pepie's Nail Salon". They got there and got mani-pedis. Mandy got a French manicure and Miley got a pink polish with a black details. "Miley," Mandy said sitting down in the massage chair "what are you going to do?" "I'd break her face, but I don't want to break a nail." Miley said showing Mandy her nails. Mandy laughed. "I'll break her face for you." Mandy said. "Ok." Miley said resting her head back on the massage chair. "Even if things don't work out remember, you're Shmiley Shyrus, you only got four minutes, freaky, freaky 4 minutes!" Mandy said blowing her nails dry.

**I know it's shorter than the first chapter, but oh welll...**


	3. 7 Knocks, 7 Rings, 7 Things, 7 Tears

"Miley," Mandy said softly waking up her drifting-off best friend "you're phones ringing." Miley's eyes shot open. "Who is it?" Miley asked looking everywhere for her phone. Miley tried to follow the noise of the song "Little Miss Obsessive" by Ashlee Simpson. "Miley, it's in your hand…" Mandy said pointing to Miley iPhone. "I knew that, I was just testing you." Miley said sticking her tongue out at Mandy. "Oh God..." Miley said looking at her phone "It's Nick." Mandy rolled her eyes. "Answer it fool!" Miley shot a look at Mandy "Fine" Miley mouthed hitting the talk button on her phone. "Hello, miss single speaking, who's this?" Miley asked clearly trying to make Nick feel bad. "Look Miley I can explain…" Nick said.

"Explain what? That you're a lying cheating curly haired heartbreaker?"

"No Miley that I wasn't cheating on you!"

"What were you doing then? Practicing mouth to mouth?!"

"No, Selena kissed me."

"Sure, and Mandy is a 200 year old hairless mole rat! Goodbye Nick, it was nice while it lasted. I am no longer you're lady, you're just a tramp!!" Miley yelled hanging up the phone. Of course the paparazzi were getting everything. "Shmilerz, why'd you have to bring…" Mandy was cut off by a thought "Let's just go." She said catching a glance of the paparazzi piling up by the second. "Please!" Miley said as she fought back her tears. Miley and Mandy got up out of the chairs paid the cashier and left.

--

Nick knew he probably would never get Miley back, but it could never hurt him to try. "Joe" Nick said knocking 7 times on Joe's bedroom door "I need your help." Joe opened the door. "Let me guess, Miley trouble?" Joe asked with a "told ya so" look on his face. "Yes…" Nick sighed "She thinks I cheated on her with Selena Gomez." "Well did you?" Joe asked with a serious look on his face. "NO!" Nick snapped. "Well bro, take her for Chinese food, get her a necklace, and make it all better. I'm going back to my nap… Goodbye…." Joe said slowly closing his door. "Joe, your so much help…" Nick said rolling his eyes. "Wait a minute" Nick thought "if I use someone else's phone Miley will answer…" Nick went into Joe's room and got his phone. He dialed Miley's number and walked out. It rang 7 times until… "Joe! Your brother is a rat. Thanks for calling me. I needed someone, Mandy dropped me home. Tell me why he cheated on me Joey?!" Miley said clearly upset, and thinking it was Joe on the other end. Nick struggled trying to think of how to fake his brother's voice and speak. "Hey Miles, sorry about that. I don't know why, but I don't think he cheated on you. It's not like him." He got it. "Joe, are you ok? Your voice sounds weird." Miley asked confused. "I'm sick." Nick said. "Oh, ok Joe. I have to go. I have a charity concert to go to. Love you, bye." Miley said. "Bye Miley." Nick said. Miley & Nick hung up. "Hey she said she loved me," Nick said happily "sorta…"

--

Miley got dressed and warmed up her voice. "Ga, ga, ga, ga, ga, ga…" She sang "Bwang, twang OOH, OOH AH, AH." "I thought I always told you that was annoying Miley." Braison said putting his hand over Miley's mouth. "I get you good birthday and Christmas presents. Be grateful! Because of doing this, I can get you good ones. SO shut up." Miley said. "Miley Cyrus stage in 2!" A voice called. "Better go Brain, see ya…" Miley said walking to the back curtain. "And here she is," Said the announcer "Miley Cyrus!" Everyone started screaming and clapping as Miley walked on the stage. "Hey, everyone!" Miley said into the microphone. "I'm gonna sing something new for y'all, is that alright?!" The crowd roared, that must have meant yes. "Alright, this one's called 7 Things." Miley said and then she began to sing…

"_I probably shouldn't say this but at times I get so scared_

_When I think about the previous relationship we shared_

_It was awesome, but we lost it, it's not possible for me, not to care_

_And now we're standing in the rain but nothings ever gonna change_

_Until you hear, my dear…_

_The seven things I hate about you_

_The seven things I hate about you, oh you_

_You're vein, you're games you're insecure_

_You love me, you like her_

_You made me laugh, you made me cry_

_I don't know which side to buy_

_You're friends their jerks when you act like them_

_Just know it hurts, I wanna be with the one I know_

_And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do_

_You make me love you"_

Miley continued singing her song, while her heart broke more and more at each word she sung.

"_Compared to all the great things_

_It'd take to long to write_

_So I probably should mention the seven that I like_

_The seven things I like about you_

_Your hair, your eyes your old Levi's_

_When we kiss I'm hypnotized_

_You made me laugh, you made me cry_

_But I guess that's both I'll have to buy_

_Your hand in mine when we're intertwined_

_Everything's alright_

_I wanna be with the one I know_

_And the seventh thing I like the most that you do_

_You make me love you"_

When Miley finished her song, 7 tears came falling from her eyes. No more, no less. She wiped her face and continued her concert.


	4. Get Up, You're a Big Boy

**Editors Note: This chapter, there is a mild amount of cussing. **

Miley woke up the next morning so dreaded. "Ugh," Miley shrugged "sunlight, just go to bed… I don't have curtains on my top small windows… IT'S TOO BRIGHT!" Miley didn't feel like saying hello to her mom, dad, or anyone else with the last name Cyrus nor Jonas only Jiroux. Miley didn't care if her hair was a mess, she was in her 3 year old pajamas, even if she was bare foot, she needed Mandy. Miley got out of bed and went out her back door. Mandy only lived down the street so it was walking distance. Miley got to the peach Jiroux estate. "This feels more at home then my house." Miley mumbled thinking of her next door neighbors, the Jonas'. Miley knocked on the door. Just as Miley's routine, she pushed Garret out of the way and screamed, "MOVE GARRET!" Garret shut the door after she walked in. "Nice to see you too, Miley." He said. "Why are you still living at home? You're 22 years old for crying out loud!" Miley asked him, which was out of routine. "Same reason Amanda's still here" Garret said "its home." Miley rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah and her names Mandy." Miley said running upstairs. Miley barged into Mandy's room. "Shmandy!" Miley cried. "Shmiley!' Mandy screamed. Miley went over and sat on Mandy's bed.

"Mandy, it's so hard, I mean. Ugh! Can't you just like go to his house and scream at him? Ask him why?"

"Of course Shmiley! It's my job, and I gotta admit, its fun."

"Good, fun for you, pay back for me."

"That's my girl!"

Miley and Mandy then went to Nick's house because they knew everyone was out because of course, Miley was spying. Mandy knocked on Nick's door and he answered.

"Yeah?"

"Hello Nicholas."

"Miley I told you."

"Yeah, you told her. You made her cry! How fucking dare you! How could you hang around with Selena, have a make-out session and still have the nerve to tell my little sister you didn't do it? Bull crap! You and Selena and the hoe of Demi Lovato are sluts! Wait, no, you're a man whore! That's not right cause you're gay so…. You're a gay cross dressing slut! Ha!"

"Just because I wear skinny jeans doesn't make me gay and what the hell? Demi is a great friend of mine and she's nice."

"Oh so now you're just gonna go trot off and make out with her? Player! You'd pick Demi Les-vato over sweet Miley? The one you called **YOUR** Miley? My God boy, get some help!"

Mandy was so mad after that she pushed Nick and he fell down. "Mandy!" Miley screamed. "You were suppose to make it better not make him hurt!" Miley started sobbing and she ran off. "Well that was nicely handled." Mandy said sarcastically. "Help me up?" Nick said. "Get yourself up, big boy." Mandy said rudely "See ya, cross dressing curly haired two faced cheating player like ass hole." Mandy then walked off. "When does she ever breathe?" Nick asked himself.

**Editors Note: Sorry it was short, but its drama filled. ******


	5. Did You Just Say You Were Gay?

Miley was so upset. She didn't know who to go to anymore. "Daddy?" She said walking in the door wiping her tears. "I'm ready for work, come on." Miley's dad looked confused. "Bud, why are ya going in your nighties?" He asked. "Because," Miley screamed "I am! Let's go!" She said slamming the door she had just walked through. She and her dad got in the car. He started the car and 15 minutes later… "The 7 things I hate about you" Miley started singing quietly "You're vein, you're games, you're dumb and you got burned. You love me, you cheated with her. You made me run, you made me cry I don't know which side to bu…" Miley was cut off by the sound of the car engine turning off. Miley got out of the car and ran inside. Not even bothering to make sure her dad got out ok. Miley walked in to Moises' dress room first (since his was the first one in the hall). "Hey Moises." Miley said sitting on his couch "Who are you texting?"

"My girlfriend, Kristen."

"Girlfriend? Since when did you get a girlfriend?"

"Since last week, Miley. You're dating Nick Jonas…"

"Not anymore." Miley said, then storming out. "Miley" The director said "this is Blake Ferd. He'll be guest starring as Hannah's love interest. If all goes well we will give him a permanent roll." "Oh my gosh! He's hot!" Miley thought to herself. Apparently, she didn't keep it in her noggin, she thought out loud. "Um…" Blake said nervously. "Oh God did I just say that out loud?" Miley said embarrassed. "Yeah…" Blake said. "Oh my God…" Miley said burying her face in her hands "Ok I better go before I make a bigger fool of myself!" Miley started walking off until Blake grabbed her arm. "Don't, its ok" he said with a smile "I make a fool of myself when I'm around girls I like… its ok. Seriously, I mean you're just acting like me, making a fool of yourself around someone you have a crush on and I should shut up now." Miley laughed. "I see" She said "I like you too." Blake's face lit up. "So tonight at 7?" He asked. "You bet!" Miley laughed. "Great!" He smiled. "I hope you know Blake Ferd, you just made my day." Miley said walking away. "You made mine too!" He laughed. "Yes" He thought to himself "finally!"

--

Nick and his brothers had a photo shoot and had to record. He was so not pumped. "Dude" Kevin said "if you keep writing 'I Love Miley' on your hand you're gonna break skin." Nick rolled his eyes. "Who's yours?" Nick said "Because I would be glad to!" "Guys!" Joe snapped "Shut up!" Kevin and Nick rolled their eyes. "Whatever." Nick said, continuing to write "I Love Miley" on his hand. "Oh my God Joe, we so need to go shopping and pick you up a new pair of shoes. You might be less tense." Kevin said. "Kevin" Joe said "I say this because I love you, STOP BEING SO GAY!" Kevin gasped. "I can't decide ok?" He said shyly. Joe and Nick were completely silent. "Are you…" Nick was cut off. "I don't know." Kevin snapped. "Just shut up. Anyway, are we going or not?" Joe and Nick nodded and got in Kevin's car. Kevin turned on the car and the radio. "Tell me how I'm suppose to breath with no air" Kevin began singing "I can't live, can't breathe no air. Oh!!" Joe and Nick giggled. "I'm so confused." Joe mumbled. "I am too." Nick said looking at his hand. "Ok!" Kevin screamed. "I admit it! Okay? I don't know if I like girls or boys." Joe and Nick weren't as shocked as Kevin thought they would be." Joe looked straight at Kevin and said "So you're bi?" Kevin answered with complete pride in his voice. "Yes." Nick didn't say anything until… "DUDE, WATCH OUT!" He screamed as a white car bumped theirs. Kevin slammed on the breaks. "Oh my God, not my car!!" Kevin screamed. Kevin jumped out of the car and knocked on the white car's window. "Yes?" Mandy said rolling down her window. "Oh, hello Kevin." Kevin was so mad. "You just bumped me!" Mandy laughed. "And?" She asked. "Ugh!" Kevin said "You owe me car expenses!!" "Your brother owes my bestie a heart." Mandy said. "Don't be such a Fitch!" He said. "I think you mean bitch, and Fitch is a store… Abercrombie and Fitch actually." Mandy said, clearly pushing Kevin's buttons. "Don't be such a smart ass!" Kevin snapped. "Yeah whatever." Mandy said. "Good bye Jiroux." Kevin said. "Good bye Jonas." Mandy said driving off. "She is such an ass." Kevin said getting back in his car.

--

Miley had finished her filming and was back home getting ready for her date. "The last time I freaked out I just kept looking down!" She hummed. "Hey girlie!" Mandy said walking in Miley's door. "Hey Mandy, mind to knock?" Miley said. "No, I don't. I'll remember that next time. You look extra pretty, going somewhere?" Mandy asked. "Actually" Miley started "I'm going on a date with Blake Ferd." Mandy was shocked. "Blake Ferd? You mean the hot guy on California Beach Boys? The hottie? Ah!" Mandy screamed. "Yeah, that one." She laughed. "We should totally brag to Nicholas." Mandy suggested. Miley got excited. "Please? Can we please?" Miley begged. Mandy laughed. "Of course we can, get your hair situated." Mandy ordered. "Yes sergeant stupid!" Miley said. "Hey!" Mandy joked.

**Editors Note: Hey, I'm so sorry if I insulted any Kevin Jonas fans. It's just it fit for drama! I have nothing against him... not really..**


	6. Oh My Juicy Who Took My Cookies!

Miley got her hair situated, put on a shirt that said "Oh My Juicy" and her cutest skirt. "Ready." Miley said to Mandy. "Okay let's go, I'll get the eggs!" Mandy said. "Mandy!" Miley said trying to get Mandy back to reality. "Sorry just a fantasy that I know you will never let come true." Mandy sighed. "Thank you" Miley said "Now come on! I don't wanna be late!" Miley and Mandy went downstairs and walked down the street to Nick's. Mandy knocked on Nick's door until… "Hello?" Nick said annoyed. "Oh it's you two… Hey Miley, Mandy." Mandy rolled her eyes. "Hey mop head..." Mandy said. "Mandy…" Miley mumbled. "Anyway," Nick started "why are you here?" "It's not like we're a problem. You don't have anything to do with out me anyway." Miley said. "Actually…" Nick was cut off. "Nick what's going on?" Demi Lovato said walking up next to Nick. "Oh" Miley said hurt "You didn't want us here because of Les-vato over there!" Mandy was ready to fight. "Dumb, stupid, curly haired, donkey like dush bag!" Mandy yelled. "How dare you! Oh! Hi Demi how's Hoe-mez?" Demi was mad. "It's Gomez and she's fine. Can we get back to our date Nick?" Demi asked. "You… Gonk!!" Miley screamed. Miley kicked Nick in the stomach, causing him to fall down. "My work is done here. Bye!" Miley said grabbing Mandy's arm. "Let's go?" Mandy asked. "Too late, we're gone!" Miley said. Miley & Mandy then stomped away. "When does she ever breathe, Nick?" Demi asked about Mandy. "You're telling me." Nick said. Mandy stomped back over and said "Oh by the way Nicholas, Miley's going on a date tonight with Blake Ferd, yes THE Blake Ferd. See ya!" "Ugh!!" Demi huffed. Nick then shut the door and they continued their date.

--

"Well" Mandy said "I see Blakey, I better head home." "Thanks Mandy. You're my shero!" Miley said. "Kay bye Shmilerz! Stay shisty (Sh-eye-st-ee)!" Mandy said walking away. "Hey!" Miley said walking up to Blake. "Hey Miley" Blake said "how do you like pasta?" Miley's eyes lit up. "I love it!" She raved. "Well," Blake started "I'm taking you to the best pasta place in town." Miley started to get curious. "Which is…?" She asked. "Romeo's Pasta Hut!" Blake said. Miley's heart sank. "Oh" She said in a low voice. "Is there something wrong?" Blake asked. "No," Miley said "That place just brings back some… memories."

"Good ones I hope?"

"I guess so…"

"Well I'd only wish the best memories for you, Miley." Blake said happily. "Thanks…" Miley said uncomfortably. Miley and Blake talked about set on their way to the restaurant. They got there and against Miley's will, sat at the same booth Nick and her sat at. "Hey!" The waitress said. (This is the same waitress from chapter one.) "Miley! It's you! Is this your cousin? How's Nick?" Miley felt completely confused now. "Hi, no, and I don't know." The waitress was shocked. "Um… okay. Well what would you two… um… like." She asked grabbing her pen and note pad. "How big is your pasta plate?" Blake asked. "Big." Miley said. "Do you want to share it, Miley?" Blake asked. "Nah" Miley said blankly. "I can split it." The waitress suggested. "Ok." Miley said. Seems like she liked sticking to single words. "Ok, just buttered pasta?" The waitress asked. "Yes." Miley said. "Okay, coming right up." The waitress said walking away. "So Miley," Blake started "what was that all about?" Miley started getting uncomfortable. "Oh nothing…" She said, as if she was hiding her feelings. "This is sort of uncomfortable. I'm sorry." Blake didn't find this a surprise. "I've figured. It's ok, you still like Nick." He said. "I'm sorry. I just don't know. I think I need a break from guys for a little while." Miley said. "Just friends?" Blake asked. "I'd like that." Miley smiled. "Friends it is." Blake and Miley finished their date and it came to Blake dropping Miley off home. "Thanks for a great night Blake." Miley said searching through her bag for her key. "No problem!" Blake laughed. Miley kissed Blake on the cheek and opened her door, quickly shutting it to avoid Blake from seeing her blushing face. Miley sat on her bed and it felt VERY lumpy. "What the.." Miley said. She pulled down her covers and... "AHH!!" Miley screamed. "What, huh?" Mandy asked. "Who took my cookies? GARRET!!"


	7. Sunset Kisses on Greeneberry Road

"No thanks, Mr. Cyrus." Mandy said as Billy Ray offered her some orange juice. "What about you, Miles?" He asked. "No thanks, daddy." Miley said rubbing her forehead. "Something wrong Miley?" Mandy asked eating a strip of bacon. "No, just the fact my 20 year old best friend is talking with her mouth open." Miley joked. "Good morning Brand Muffins." Mandy said, as Brandi walked down the stairs. "Hey Mandy Bear." Brandi said grabbing a bottled water out of the fridge. "You two sound like a lesbian couple." Braison laughed. "Shut up!" Brandi yelled. "I have a boyfriend you perv." Braison rolled his eyes and grabbed a plate of eggs. "Mandy, I have a question." Braison said. "Yeah, what is it?" Mandy asked.

"Why did you bump into Kevin's car?"

"Who's this Kevin?"

"Jonas"

"Oh, that one! Because, it was my turn to go, I had the right away I'm a lady. Where did you hear about this?"

"TV. It's like everywhere. Why'd you do it?"

"I didn't!"

"You just said you did!"

"You know what old McDonald; I might as well break your little…."

"Shut up you guys! You two fight worse then Garret and I!" Miley laughed. "Guess its cause we're one big happy Jiroux/Cyrus family!" Mandy said putting her arm around Braison's neck. "Bipolar much?" Braison joked. "I'm about to make the last stack of pancakes, anyone want some?" Billy ray asked flipping the pancake. "Me!" Mandy said. "Me!" Brandi laughed. "Miles, have you read the book I'm writing up, Sunset Kisses?" Brandi asked. "Sunset Kisses….?" Miley asked.

Flashback/Miley's POV

"I just met this boy 6 months ago, and I'm falling for him. I'm only 14 years old and I feel like I'm about to get married, I'm terrified of the outcome of this date. What if he thinks I'm ugly? What if I have too many split ends? What if my teeth are too big?" I thought to myself. I just started worrying about the note he gave me at that golf party thing. "Wanna go on a date?" That's what it said, why did I say yes? My mom dropped me off at the beach; Nick said to meet him there for a picnic. I got there and it was all set up, a blue and yellow picnic blanket lay across the sand, a wicker picnic basket on top of it. "Wow!" I said sitting next to Nick. "So much for a first date, I thought we'd be going to a movie or something!" I laughed. "Well this is not my best, but it could work!" Nick smiled. We had our peanut butter and jelly sandwiches (made personally by Joseph Jonas himself) and talked about well everything! The sun started to dim and Nick and I were done with our food. "What's that smell?" I asked. "Sunset kisses." Nick laughed. "What?" I asked getting prepared for him to kiss me. "It's this fruit thing, see?" Nick said showing me two cups of frozen fruit yogurts. "They have the stupidest names, ones called Greeneberry Road. It's weird!" "Darn it! My bubble is officially burst, the chicken had flown the coop, oh what the heck he sold me out! Worst first date right? Ah! Wait a minute did he just kiss me?!" I thought to myself as Nick kissed me cheek. "Miley?" Nick asked. "Miley?" He repeated. He continued until…

Normal POV/Current Time

"Miley, you on earth? Hello?!" Mandy said waving her hands in front of Miley's face. "Sorry" Miley said "Just thinking of some stupid boy." "Garret or Braison?" Mandy asked. "Yeah, sure, of course." Miley said putting her head in her hands.


	8. Flying Brand Muffins

"Hello?" Nick said answering his phone. "Hey Nicky…" Demi laughed.

"Hey Lovato, how are you?"

"Good, I had a nice time last night other than that uh, Miley and Mandy thing…"

"Same, Miley just need to except there is no more Niley any more just Nemi!"

"I like that! Selena's over, we wanted to know if you wanted to be a guest on the Demi and Selena show!"

"I'd love to. Want me to bring Kev and Joe?"

"Of course, sure Miley wouldn't mind?"

"Yeah, she's not a Jonas girl any more and Taylor Swift is coming in to town anyway. Soon we'll be known as Jonas Brothers and Demi, not Jonas Brothers and Miley."

"That'd be great, um I have to go, and I'll see you later. Bye" Demi said hanging up the phone. "Selena!" Demi yelled for Selena. "What?" Selena asked walking in the door with an ice cream sandwich in her hand. "We have something over Miley and Mandy!" Demi said twirling her hair. "Which is what, actual talent?" Selena asked. "No. I didn't say Miley wasn't talented, or Mandy. I just don't like them anyway its Nick, Kevin and Joe on our show!" Demi bragged. "Ah! Yes!" Selena said. "She'll probably get Blake Ferd though you know…" Demi pointed out. "Well kiss Nick on the show, that'll get our ratings up by a landslide and make Miley upset out of her little Tennessee mind." Selena said.

--

"Taylor Swift's coming to town, Mandy, are you coming with me to go shopping with her?" Miley asked cleaning up her plate. "Sure!" Mandy exclaimed. "I'd love that." "I'm coming too!" Brandi said waving her hands. "Ok, don't wave so fast, you'll be a flying Brand Muffin!" Mandy smiled. "I seriously don't understand why you two aren't best friends. Y'all have the same riming names and are both 20. Instead you're best friends with a 15 year old." Braison laughed. "She is my best friend, so is Miley stupid." Mandy said throwing a tater-tot at Braison which hit him right in the eye. "Ow!" He yelled. "Yeah you better be yelling ow sucker!" Brandi laughed. "Oh really?" Braison said throwing a muffin and Brandi. Brandi doged it and it hit Miley right in the back of the head. "Who threw that?!" Miley yelled. "Mandy!" Braison screamed. Miley then picked up a banana peal from the trash and threw it at Mandy. "Oh it's on!" Mandy yelled. "Wait a minute!" Tish yelled. "No food fights gonna be starting in my household!" Tish then stepped on the banana peal by mistake causing her to fall flat on her butt. "Miley Ray you will pay for that!" She said getting up. "Sorry Mommy." Miley said with her puppy dog blue eyes pouting. "Not gonna work, silly!" Tish laughed. "Knock, knock!" Taylor said opening the door. "Taylor!!" Miley screamed. She ran over to her and gave her a huge hug. "I haven't seen you for a while, pretty girl!" Taylor said. "Hey Taylor!" Mandy waved. "Hi Mandy!" Taylor smiled. "You'll be staying in the guest room down the hall over there." Tish said pointing to the hall. "Where's your mom?" "She's getting her bags out of the car." Taylor laughed. "Great!" Miley smiled. "How's Nick?" Taylor smiled. "Well…" Miley started.

--

"Today we have 3 special, not to mention cute guest stars!" Selena said to the camera. "Jonas Brothers!" Demi smiled. "Come here guys!" The boys walked over to Demi and Selena. "Hi!" They all said. "We're totally stoked to be here." Joe said. "Yes we are!" Kevin laughed. "Demi and I have a little announcement." Nick smiled. "We're officially Nemi!" Demi exclaimed. "You are?!" Joe yelled ticked off. "You're with Miley!" Demi and Nick we're completely embarrassed. "She's with Blake, Joe…" Nick mumbled. "So what? Niley is the only thing I support!" Joe yelled. He then walked away so angry at Nick. "How could he do this too Miley?" Joe thought to himself. "Um anyway, what is it like being on our show?" Selena laughed obviously not conformable. "Well" Kevin started "it is pretty darn cool." Joe walked back in to the room everyone was in. "Hi Joe. The show will so much better now that you are back." Demi laughed. Joe really did not need to hear Demi's squeaky little annoying voice. "Haha" Joe laughed sarcastically.

**I thought that'd be a nice little cliff hanger for you guys. Hehe… Review! I need a name for the next story. The ones I like are…**

**1. Summer Lovin' **

**2. I'll Make You Mine, Remember That Valentine?**

**3. The Slower You Break My Heart The More I Like It**

**IDK! So please review and lemme know what you think! – Taste the Rainbow X3**


	9. My Little Pink Notebook

Mandy and Brandi ended up going shopping by together leaving Taylor and Miley home to write a song. "So," Taylor said "what do you want to write a song about? Have you been journaling like you promised you would so that when I came we could write an amazing song?!" Miley nodded and opened her drawer. She got out a pink and black notebook. "Here." She said giving Taylor the notebook. "Hmm…" Taylor said flipping through the papers. Her eye finally caught something interesting.

"_Today, I feel betrayed, stabbed in the back and violated. I just can't seem to heal myself with friends or family giving me advice. Nicholas Jerry Jonas has broken an innocent heart, for no apparent reason. Just yesterday, we we're in love. All lovey dovey, giving each other nicknames. Guess that rose was just another Jonas lie. 'I'll Love you till the pink one dies.' Give me a freakin' break! More like I'll love you till the yellow one dies. Speaking of that, it's sitting over there dead. I forgot to put it in a vase. Oh freakin well. God closes one door and opens two other. Guess this is just the real ending to a fairytale."_ Taylor read out of the little notebook.

"Miley Ray Cyrus, what happened?"

"Nick kissed Selena, and claims he didn't do it, now he's dating Demi because Mandy and I sorta beat him up, not too bad just a kick and a push, but yeah."

"What about the rose thing?"

"He gave me 2 roses one was real one was fake he said he'd love me till the last one died…"

"Aw, how sweet, perfect song material!" Taylor said. She then picked up her guitar and started playing. "Tell me how this sounds…"

"_Kissing her, aint gonna make this any better_

_The only person you were fooling was yourself_

_But I just can't believe you let her…_

_Oh yeah, yeah_

_I can understand why you lied, lied, lied_

_You didn't wanna loose the perfect girl like me, me, me_

_But all I'm asking now is why, why, why_

_I think I might finally see…" _

"So what do you think of it so far?" Taylor asked. "Tay, you're amazing! You can just come up with a song on the spot. Ah! You rock!" Miley exclaimed. "Well now it's your turn, you write the chorus." Taylor laughed. "I've been working on it in my head now, here. Tell me what you think." Miley said picking up her guitar.

"_The time I've wasted loving you, I can't believe it_

_The laughs we shared weren't worth this one bit_

_I remember when I use to doodle 'I Heart NJJ' everywhere_

_I remember loving to play with your curly hair_

_But now, oh please I don't care_

_Now I'm a bird flying free_

_Hey, thanks for releasing me_

_Now I'm flying away from heartbreak._

_Yeah, oh yeah." _

"Miley!" Taylor laughed. "I'm amazed at your sense of wonderful song writing." "Oh please!" Miley joked. "Your turn…"

"_Did you really think I was that stupid, stupid, stupid?_

_To really think I got hit by Cupid, Cupid, Cupid _

_He missed me when he shot his bow and arrow, arrow, arrow_

_Instead he probably hit some black sparrow_

_Well he'll need the love_

_Cause he aint no dove_

_I'll be running faster and faster_

_When I see love sneaking round the bend_

_Yeah, I know you weren't a good boyfriend_

_I guess I'll have to say this for my heart to mend…"_

"Perfect!" Miley exclaimed. "Now together."

"_The time I've wasted loving you, I can't believe it_

_The laughs we shared weren't worth this one bit_

_I remember when I use to doodle 'I Heart NJJ' everywhere_

_I remember loving to play with your curly hair_

_But now, oh please I don't care_

_Now I'm a bird flying free_

_Hey, thanks for releasing me_

_Now I'm flying away from heartbreak._

_Yeah, oh yeah."_

Miley didn't have to say anything.

"_Don't burst my bubble, baby cause I'm coming oh_

_And now I'll finally be free_

_The time I've wasted loving you, I can't believe it_

_The laughs we shared weren't worth this one bit_

_I remember when I use to doodle 'I Heart NJJ' everywhere_

_I remember loving to play with your curly hair_

_But now, oh please I don't care_

_Now I'm a bird flying free_

_Hey, thanks for releasing me_

_Now I'm flying away from heartbreak._

_Yeah, oh yeah." _

"Yes!" Taylor yelled. "Now sing it!"

"_Kissing her, aint gonna make this any better_

_The only person you were fooling was yourself_

_But I just can't believe you let her…_

_Oh yeah, yeah_

_I can understand why you lied, lied, lied_

_You didn't wanna loose the perfect girl like me, me, me_

_But all I'm asking now is why, why, why_

_I think I might finally see…_

_The time I've wasted loving you, I can't believe it_

_The laughs we shared weren't worth this one bit_

_I remember when I use to doodle 'I Heart NJJ' everywhere_

_I remember loving to play with your curly hair_

_But now, oh please I don't care_

_Now I'm a bird flying free_

_Hey, thanks for releasing me_

_Now I'm flying away from heartbreak._

_Yeah, oh yeah._

_Did you really think I was that stupid, stupid, stupid?_

_To really think I got hit by Cupid, Cupid, Cupid _

_He missed me when he shot his bow and arrow, arrow, arrow_

_Instead he probably hit some black sparrow_

_Well he'll need the love cause he aint no dove_

_I'll be running faster and faster_

_When I see love sneaking round the bend_

_Yeah, I know you weren't a good boyfriend_

_I guess I'll have to say this for my heart to mend…_

_The time I've wasted loving you, I can't believe it_

_The laughs we shared weren't worth this one bit_

_I remember when I use to doodle 'I Heart NJJ' everywhere_

_I remember loving to play with your curly hair_

_But now, oh please I don't care_

_Now I'm a bird flying free_

_Hey, thanks for releasing me_

_Now I'm flying away from heartbreak._

_Yeah, oh yeah._

_Don't burst my bubble, baby cause I'm coming oh_

_And now I'll finally be free_

_The time I've wasted loving you, I can't believe it…_

_The laughs we shared weren't worth this one bit_

_I remember when I use to doodle 'I Heart NJJ' everywhere_

_I remember loving to play with your curly hair_

_But now, oh please I don't care_

_Now I'm a bird flying free_

_Hey, thanks for releasing me_

_Now I'm flying away from heartbreak._

_Yeah, oh yeah._

_Now I'm flying away from heartbreak"_


	10. My Ironic Nightmare

"Next big hit, guys!" Brandi said walking through the door. Obviously, she had been listening. "Thanks." Miley laughed. "But it's all Taylor!" Taylor giggled. "No, it's both of us!" She smiled. "Whatever," Brandi laughed "whoever it is, they are great." Miley got up and grabbed the remote. "And today on 'E!', Nick Jonas and Demi Lovato are officially an item! Check out this video, to prove it." The woman said on E! "I'm Demi!" Demi laughed on the screen. "I'm Selena!" Selena smiled. "And we're the Jonas Brothers." Kevin, Joe and Nick said. "And you're watching the Demi & Selena show!" They all said. Right then, Demi and Nick shared a quick peck. "And did I mention we're an item?!" Demi laughed, then shutting off the cam. "Ooh, we feel bad for you Miley. You we're dumped for the new you. Harsh! Hopefully we'll have the scoop on Miley's opinion soon." The women on E! laughed. "Oh hell no!" Mandy yelled. "Oh my God…" Taylor said searching for the words in her head. Before Miley could say anything, she had already pulled up Demi & Selena's video. Everyone watched and was speechless. They had edited out Joe's outburst and made it look like well… the perfect love video. "Oh I'm gonna kill em…" Miley mumbled. "I'll do it for you." Mandy smiled evilly. "No that's alright, Mand." Miley said fighting back her tears and shutting her laptop. Brandi saw that Miley was about to burst out into tears. "Come here." Brandi said with her arms open. Miley quickly scooted over to Brandi and started crying into Brandi's neck. "It's ok Miley." Mandy said resting her head on Miley's back. "Come on let's prove to that little stupid carrot head that he is a little gaytard like his brother." Taylor said resting her head on Miley's arm. "I just don't understand," Miley sniffed "do you think he was dating Demi when we were together, like two-timing on me?" "No!" Taylor said sweetly. "Yeah right, Tay!" Miley sobbed. Miley sat up and whipped her tears. "Lets go, I'm officially ready to hit." Miley laughed. "I'll help!" Mandy yelled. "Amen to that, my shice!!" Miley smiled.

--

"Do you really think we'll get married, Nick?" Demi smiled. Nick didn't really want to say anything so he just acted like he didn't hear her. "Demi your phone." Nick said trying to avoid the subject. "Thanks!" Demi smiled picking up her phone. "Mhm… Okay… Love you too Mom… Bye…" Demi said to her mother over the phone. "Nick, I have to go. Love you…" Demi said kissing Nick's cheek. "Bye, love you… eh too." Nick said uncomfortably. "Why was it oh so easy to say that to Miley, but not to Demi?" Nick mumbled under his breath as Demi walked out. "Maybe because you meant it!" Joe said walking in the door. "Meant what?" Nick asked playing stupid. "Oh come on" Joe started "you don't love Demi… You love Cyrus." Nick rolled his eyes. "Why do you call her that?" Nick asked. "It is her name…" Joe said smartly. "Shut up, I screwed up, okay? I can't ever get Miley back and I don't want to hurt Demi's feelings by breaking up with her. My life stinks." Nick said. "More like you stink." Joe said smelling Nick.

--

"What's the plan?" Taylor asked while Mandy and Miley walked up the street with her. "Take it as it is. Kay?" Miley said. "Ok." Mandy said walking up to Nick's door. Miley knocked on the door and Nick answered. "He…" Before Nick could finish Miley was wrapped around his neck hugging him. "Was this part of the plan?" Taylor mumbled to Mandy. "Maybe Miley's, do I need to smack her?" Mandy asked. "Ok, I'm sorry, I know you're with Demi, but I miss you. I don't know why." Miley said, still holding on tightly. Nick finally could comprehend enough to hold on too. "Is this supposed to be gag worth cause I feel a little barf coming up…?" Mandy said. "I don't know." Taylor said speechless. "Mandy…" Miley said. "Mandy…." She repeated. "MANDY!" She finally screamed.

"What?!" Mandy said rolling off the bed. "Why were you screaming 'No, no!' the whole night?" Miley asked. "Because, you Nick, Kevin's gay, Miley! Demi and Nick together… I'm scared." Mandy frowned. "Aw, it's ok," Miley smiled "just a nightmare." Mandy was shocked. "It was the worst nightmare that I have ever had!" Mandy exclaimed. "Tell Shmiley all about it over some pancakes. Come on…" Miley said confused. Miley and Mandy walked downstairs and Miley couldn't help but laugh at the stupid nightmare Mandy had. "Nick and I dating? Psh, long gone sweetie. GET SOME HELP!" Miley laughed.

The End.

**HEHE, I thought that'd be a funny ending… I still don't know if I should continue with these Niley stories. I'd probably be better off with-out them. Anyway, tootles! - Taste The Rainbow X3**


End file.
